


Exhaustion

by ReaderCentricReadings (trashazaki)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashazaki/pseuds/ReaderCentricReadings
Summary: V hasn't been resting like he should, and you've noticed.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen enough V/male reader so I felt the need to remedy this. It's short, but I hope y'all like it!

You sat with your back against the arm of the couch, legs stretched out in front of you as your mind began to wander. You had heard about Red Grave and wanted to investigate, and now you were tangled up in business with other devil hunters. You thought it was strange to band together with other hunters, but you had to acknowledge the merit behind the notion, even though you were more of a solitary person. With the power of the demon that had resurrected in the middle of the city, you pushed that aside in favor of survival. There was no need to be stubborn about not seeking help. Dante seemed to welcome your help eagerly enough, as did V.

You didn't know much about V, truth be told. It appeared that no one did. Mystery shrouded him like a heavy fog, and that only made you more curious. Dante requested that you join V, since V didn't really have anyone with him besides his demons. That was much different from Dante, who had Trish and Lady by his side, and Nero, who was paired up with Nico. You obliged, of course. Your time with him didn't really answer many of your questions, though.

You had been so lost in thought wondering about the summoner that you didn't even notice him enter the room until his voice brought you out of your musings. Before you could ask him to repeat himself, he smirked at you. "I see you're lost in thought. Please, don't stop on my account."  
You shook your head a little.

"Nah, it's alright. Nothing important." You looked at him and noticed he seemed to be moving slower than usual and dragging his feet a bit more. "You seem tired, V." You furrowed your brows. "Have you rested at all recently?"

V gave a humorless chuckle. "A rather perceptive man, aren't you?" Seeing that your concerned gaze wasn't lightening up, he sighed. "I must admit I've been... pushing my limits more and more as of late." You shifted position so your back was against the back of the couch, opening up the rest of the couch for V to sit down. You patted the cushion a couple of times. The gesture was more of a command than a request, and V trudged over and sank down onto the couch next to you.

"You know you need to take care of yourself if you're going to take down Urizen," you chided. V nodded. "You can only do so much on your own, you know? It's okay to take a break and let the rest of us pick up the slack for a little bit. We're all in this with a common goal, so you can rest assured we'll all try our best, right? So you don't have to bear this mission on your own. And--"

"Yes, I know," V interrupted. You noticed he had a wistful smile on his face. "I wasn't aware I'd be getting a lecture today. I didn't even bring anything to take notes on."

You laughed a little, realizing how silly it was to be chastising V, who was incredibly capable, perhaps even more so than yourself. You could feel your face warming up from embarrassment at letting yourself get carried away. "Sorry, V. I'm just worried about you."

"And I appreciate it. Truly."

You nodded but weren't sure how to respond. After a few moments, he pulled out his book and began to read. You appreciated that he was introverted and you didn't feel any pressure to continue a conversation. You relaxed, leaning against the arm of the couch as you scrolled through your phone idly. You cast glances over to V from time to time, catching him beginning to nod off.

"V, shouldn't you go to bed or something? You're about to drop your book," you said softly. V hummed as though he were thinking about it.

"I suppose you're right." The sleepiness was evident in his voice and you were surprised he was even awake at all. What surprised you even more was when he rested his head against your shoulder as he placed his book aside.

"V..." He didn't acknowledge your voice at all. "God, you were more exhausted than you let on, huh?" you murmured to yourself. Before he got too comfortable, you shifted back into the position you originally had on the couch, with your back against the arm of the furniture, hoping V would follow your movement and make himself more comfortable. The summoner did exactly that, moving with you and fitting himself between your legs with his back against your chest.

You were glad to know he was comfortable enough with you to leave himself in such a vulnerable state. He was a man of few words, especially words that weren't poetry, so you weren't sure what his thoughts on you were. But surely they weren't negative if he was falling asleep against you.

"Comfortable?" you asked him, smiling a little. He nodded sleepily. You chuckled, bringing a hand up to gently run it through his hair, hoping the soothing and repetitive motion would aid his sleep. After a few moments, his breathing slowed and deepened, and he nestled in against you even more as he fell asleep. You carefully reached for his book sitting near his knee. He didn't seem to wake up and you placed his book on the nearby table and put your phone on top of his book. You were a little tired yourself, actually...

Falling asleep with V in your arms wasn't how you thought the night would go, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't find it nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be able to be read as either romantic or platonic because platonic cuddling is severely underrated but romantic cuddling is super good tbh


End file.
